As is well known and understood, there exists the problem of having to carry, in addition to the standard briefcase, attache case, suitcase, overnight bag or musical instrument case, such items as a personal computer, electronic organizer and cellular phone—as well as binders, books or sheet music. Thus, and as will be appreciated, the current state of affairs typically requires the user to carry several cases each time, for each of these additional items, which makes transport extremely cumbersome and difficult, given the fact that only two hands are available for carrying everything. Oftentimes, as awkward as it may be, a user is forced to carry more than one case in each hand, or beyond even that, carrying some of them over the shoulder or around the neck. Having such a large number of cases, then, makes it difficult to keep track of all of them to prevent forgetting one or more and leaving them behind—or, for security reasons, makes it difficult to keep track of each case in preventing its theft.
One obvious solution is to use a very large carrying case to carry all the items necessary. Whether this case is then carried about by hand, wheeled about, or pulled along on rollers, such a solution is not readily practical as it requires the user to remove the contents of his or her standard briefcase or musical instrument case as used on a daily basis, and place those items in the larger suitcase. This cumbersome large case often does not offer the same protection that a custom fitted laptop or musical instrument case provides. In like vein, the user may only need to supplement the capacity of the case slightly.
The need to compliment the capacity of oddly shaped and sized musical instrument cases is of particular concern. Instrumental directors, parents and students are continually burdened with problems that are related to the transportation, storage and protection of music folders and related items which do not fit within the musical instrument case. Specifically, instrumental directors continually waste time dealing with music folders, sheet music and related items scattered around the rehearsal room floor and instrument storage rooms. Students continually waste time asking others if they have seen their music folder and/or related items and replacing torn or lost music. Students are continually burdened with transporting their music folder and related items to and from school and storing their music folder during transportation. The common solution students have to these problems is to simply cram their materials such as a music folder into their back packs or musical instrument cases. Due to these burdens, the students encounter torn music folders, torn music sheets or even damaged musical instruments. Parents continually waste time dealing with the clutter of music folders and related articles at home. As a result, parents must waste time trying to find their child's music folder and related articles at home and/or at school. Parents frequently encounter the expense of replacing damaged and lost materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,557, issued to Derelanko, discloses a briefcase companion bag system. However, this invention does not allow the bag to compliment cases of different sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,563 B1, issued to Ruckh discloses a clear plastic case for moving through an airport. However, this invention does not allow the bag to compliment cases of different sizes and shapes. Moreover, the invention attaches to the briefcase's handle, via loops, which impedes easy access to the contents of the briefcase.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0233517, issued to Reid discloses an airport security pouch. However, this invention if attached to a briefcase handle using straps 24 and 26 would impede the user's use of the briefcase handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,241, issued to Rausch discloses joinable, soft-side containers. However, this invention does not allow the bag to compliment cases of different sizes and shapes.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0088231 A1 discloses an enclosed, hangable, folding pouch with a closure. However, the invention is designed to wrap around a carry handle instead of lie over it.
JP 20002259574 discloses a carrying case for mobile tools such as electronic notebooks and portable information terminal units. However, this invention does not seem to attach to a briefcase handle by a strap used to overlie on top of the handle.
It would therefore be beneficial to all users, especially to instrumental directors, students and parents if there was a simple inexpensive solution to the transportation, storage and protection of music folders and related materials. It would also be beneficial if the solution to this problem had the ability to interchangeably accommodate the need of users carrying small cases such as a flute case as well as users carrying large and oddly shaped cases such as a tuba case.